Inkjet printers have become popular for printing on media, especially when precise printing of color images is needed. For instance, such printers have become popular for printing color image files generated using digital cameras, for printing color copies of business presentations, and so on. An inkjet printer is more generically an image-forming device that forms images onto media, such as paper. Other types of image-forming devices include laser printers and photocopying machines.
To determine when a new sheet of media is being advanced through an image-forming device, the device may include a mechanical flag that is pushed out of the way by the sheet as it advances past the flag. Other types of devices, such as industrial paper handlers, also employ such mechanical flags. For consecutive sheets of media, a sufficiently large gap between the sheets is needed so that there is enough time for the flag to fall back to its default position and thus be able to detect the second sheet advancing through the device, after advancement of the first sheet through the device. However, delaying advancement of the second sheet of media through the image-forming device to allow for the gap reduces maximum printing speed, and thus printing performance of the device.